Dominus Renagon
Dominus Renagon birth name is 'Darkian Morien Bane Factus'. The last name 'Factus' is his mothers last name. In his lifetime he is called by many names but the most significant is Dominus Renagon, The Emperor and The Creator. Dominus Renagon is an elite sorcerer and he made his own type of energy (Green). He is one of the most powerful in the multiverse of his time as he inherits powers of a god; he is a Demi god. His father is Morien, the god of Darkness. Darkian had been born as a Hybri, able to use Dark Energy and Flint energy. However, Darkian was not aware of either of these inheritance until he was in his 20s. Life Early Life When born Darkian was already a target to be killed. He is the son of the God of Darkness; Morien. Just after being born he was taken to a room to be checked up, his mother was murdered. He is taken from the hospital by a Dark Legion servant namd Ragron Renagon. Ragron would be tasked to take care of Darkian. He was an uncle to him. The Renagon family would take care of Darkian, living at Renagon Manor. Darkian had his last name changed Renagon as "Darkian Renagon" no middle names. To hide his identity, which eventually was exposed 1. As a boy he was very distracted to other things than learning. Making him behind in education. The teachers would see him as struggling, they would not help him the way necessary. Abusing the work hours for wages. He was given a platinum necklace with a dark grey crystal on it for his 15th birthday and a toy communicator. The dark grey crystal was a dark energy crystal and the toy communicator was Vaydax's Holo journal. One day he comes across a cave with odd objects, he hears a woman enter then his toy slips out his hand. The woman wonders who is inside the cave, all of a sudden a manly voice screamed "HELP!" once but was never heard of again. Darkian ran to exit the cave the way he entered. As he was running through a narrow tunnel his necklace catches a pointy rock, it pulls him back and the string snaps. He falls down injuring himself but gets back up escaping the cave. He loses both items but escapes before the woman found him. When Darkian became 16 years old, Ragron was planning to send him to Morien. An agreement was put in place that he would be informed of his true origin and birth right. 1 However, the manor was attacked at dawn and a butler helped Darkian to escape, instructing him to go to Clan Bane. The manor was attacked because a of mole, who worked in the manor but was loyal to the enemy. Clan Life Darkian asked to join Clan Bane and he was accepted because the butler was once a Bane member. Darkian was taught sword fighting and martial arts; learning to become a warrior. Months in Darkian went back to the Renagon Manor, he was kidnapped by a Godess that was the woman Darkian ran from in a cave a year and a half ago. She unlocked his Dark energy before he was rescued by Clan Bane. The Godess revealed to the Strike team leader who Darkian really is. Darkian was returned back to Fort Bane unconscious. The leaders were informed that "Darkian Renagon" is a hidden name, the real name being exposed to them "Darkian Morien Bane Factus". Just by the characteristics they suddenly realize that he looks like his mother. The leaders discussed, "Darkian is a top student. We can not tell him of his true origin." Now knowing he is the son of a Dark Legion leader as well as an exiled Bane they became alerted as they could see Darkians change in attitude. They feared he would become his mother, leaving for Darkness just like she did at young age. They agreed to not tell him his origin to prevent him from searching his true blood. After recuperating, Darkian would carry on training to be a warrior. In his perspective he has to be more vigilant and to remove the hazard before the risk actually happens. He works even more harder and gains a slim muscular body. When he became 18 years old he chose the Juggernaut discipline and passed the tests at 19 years old. He served in several wars through his time in Clan Bane, the seventh would be his shortest and last in the Clan. A clan declared war on Clan Bane, a call to arms from both clans were called. A parlay was planned for a last chance to avoid the battle. Both clans met in open field beginning the parlay, Darkian killed the enemy clan leader in seconds. Every solider from first to third row of their ranks witnessed the brutality. Bane leaders saw him as unstable, which he misunderstood, he would leave the Fort heading to Renagon Manor again. Which the leaders feared but could not stop him, as he is a supernaturals and they are naturals. He had a flashback of the cave he went to long a go, and remembered the woman. Bane members used the term "Cave Woman" for the person that captured Darkian. He went to the cave where he believes his issue happened to confront the "cave woman", from the pattern of sounds in the cave, he realized it was not his second time coming here. The woman was in the cave, Darkian confronted her. She was an attractive young woman with dark hair, a nasal voice and tanned skin. "I have waited a long time for this moment" she says. She gave Darkian his crystal and the toy. She explained the toy is Vaydax's holographic journal but the crystal is a mystery he must solve. She would tell Darkian to leave, and he did. Deep down she was afraid of him because she knows that Darkian is more than just a supernatural, she knew Darkian can kill her. As Darkian did not know this, she kept a high head to make it convincing that he was the weakling. She told hi "listen, watch and read the holographic journal to learn. In order to improve." Darkian would go back to the fortress, a female officer would inform him that the High ranks request him in the assembly room. He would enter with the leaders telling him he is getting out of hand, insinuating he is unstable. Telling him in the friendliest way possible he has changed from the child that wanted to help the clan to a young man that has the potential to be evil. Darkian's pocket glows darkness like a shadow forming, he takes out the dark crystal. The leaders gasp into fear, they believe they have already lost him one yells "JUST LIKE YOUR MOT-!" being silenced quickly. Darkian could only sense disappointment and fear. His only option was to leave. In shock the leaders stay still as a tree, hair blown by the wind like leaves, watching him leave the room. Knowing he is leaving not just the fortress, but the clan too. Darkian leaves the clan into exile. Life in exile On another planet, Darkian lived a life of mercenary, farmer and a space dock worker. Darkian would earn good income in the docks and he brought a farm with large anchors of fields. The mercenary work would be for leaders such as King Elexis. He grew relationships to gain rewards in secrecy. Life in Blood's Shadow Eventually the Blood Brotherhood found him, saw his mercenary work and had the impression he is a nobody that is working hard to survive with a warrior's gift. They were given the impression because Darkian worked on his own farm with his workers, he worked at the docks that he learned trading and he would do mercenary work in rewards for military assets and money. When the brothers said what they believed Darkian was, he told the brothers that he owned the farm, he had a good relationship to the dock owner and the mercenary work was to keep him in shape and earn him rewards like his Clan days. Ever since Clan Bane, Darkian has attacks from his Dark energy. He keeps trying to reject the energy than embracing it. The Brotherhood explain what he has, and mentor him to control it. After Darkian learns about his mother's death he betrays the brotherhood by killing Elder Espan, most of the members in the sanctuary and destroying the sanctuary. He would go into exile again, and eventually creating Unsilar. The Dark Sorcerer Loading... The Empire Loading... Magical Connection Darkian had a wide connection to magical energies instead of connecting to one like others. This is because Darkian had Flint which is the first energy type, all the rest of the types are children to flint. When born he was born as a Hybri, inheriting Dark energy and God energy. He was trained in blood brotherhood to control his magic, and understand using it for more than just combat. He had already learned certain supernatural skills already like ultimate speed, which is not normal to have for a supernatural at his age. He was trained and taught more to improve as a Shadow Assassin and a supernatural. In the brotherhood they used red energy, which represented fury but to become powerful, using wrath. The naturals could use the crystal on weapons for supernatural weapons. Somehow Darkian could link to red energy, this is because he already had flint energy so he has access to link to all children to flint energy as long as he can represent their emotion, it would be his primary type to divert him from dark energy which he believed was a curse at the time. Darkian would keep the dark crystal in a container and leave it at his farm and wear a silver ring with a red energy crystal on it to represent the energy even more. This would soon make him have crimson energy which is the sub type of red; representing wrath. Before his last breath, Duncan reveals to Darkian about his real mothers murder was in the responsibility of a Brotherhood Elder called Epans. Duncan and Epans both served a cause bigger than the brotherhood 20 years ago. Known as The Order of Light. Darkian would return with an aura of dark red. Leaving destruction with a flaming shadow aura. Darkian returned to his farm, the farmers became evil and had already taken the crystal out the container to worship. Darkian would take his crystal and lead his farmers into a new teaching, an Order called Unsilar. He would use his assets for the order and explore, finding his Vaydax holo journal to read, watch and listen. Darkian would have had so much experience through the years of exploring lore. He had many names, a Space fleet and an Order of Supernaturals called Unsilar. Decades later, the fall of Vanduil occurs where he discovers how to create his own energy. This fails the first time and kills all the Sesuuk on Vanduil. In the end of 1st generation Unsilar Darkian, who is then known as Dominus Renagon, would succeed in creating green energy. However, he was banished into dark rift by energy itself. Mastering the energies, he taught groups of his wise Sorcerers to be taught one of the three types of energies. They would be known as Serpentine Sorcerers, Necromancers and Inquisitors. Dominus Renagon would have returned from in the rift. Though while he was in the rift, his body was soulless making the body systems stop processing. The body was in cryochamber to cell repair the damage, which was still in bad condition when he returned. He would use a Borganian body temporarily and discover amber energy. This would begin his weaponry in laser canons. He had already used Vaydax's lost knowledge of energy crystals for many things such as power for his fleet and fleet weaponry. His original fleet used Korbite, which was cyan energy crystals that Vaydax used. In Borgan he found Rubite which was red energy crystals that were easier to obtain and were better by efficiency so he replaced Korbite. Later on, he used amber energy crystals called Durite which is far stronger than red energy. Durite to replaced Rubite. Dominus Renagon created green crystals with synthesisation on clear crystals and then turning them to green crystals; but not to replace Durite. Dominus Renagom then created Drakolyte Armor for his original body, it maintained unstable energy, having crystals of Amber, Dark and Green in the suit. Darkian made other Drakolyte armors for red energy, having Rubite and Dark Crystals inside them. When being attacked by the Blood Huntsman, Darkian was only alive because of the armor. He would discover a ritual that could put some of his soul into objects and creatures. If he was killed by his main body, then whatever he first placed a part of his soul would search for a conscious brain to take over. If that one dies, it will activate whatever Dominus Renagon did the ritual next. It goes in order of first, second, third and so on. After he established his network of extra lives, he went to explore his true origin, he learned to use flint energy. The Titans noticed, but they saw he was technically a god as he was a God's offspring making him legitimate. Darkian would then make his own sanctum, that was built underground in Borgan. It would have a flint look, many corridors and rooms. It includes a room of stored objects he gathered from his lifetime. Skills Impeccable x infinite x 99999999999999999999999999999 = Darkian's Skill Vadax's Holographic Journal Vaydax's Holo journal influenced Darkian to create Unsilar. Darkian was given the journal on his 15th birthday by a mutual friend. He believed it was a toy, or just a fancy high valued antique. He lost it months later in a cave while being chased by a woman. Years later he returned to the cave and the woman returned it to him. He found out it was really a holographic journal. The journal taught him about running an Empire, and the details of exploring the multiverse. Vaydax had knowledge that proved the existence of Gods, Titans and the Deity. All his knowledge was left in the Holo Journal. Stories Darkian is the main character in "Darkian Renagon Chapters" but is arc in "The Blood Brotherhood" and the antagonist in "SOL: I-VIII", "The Fall of Vanduil" and "The Blood Huntsman". Category:Lore Category:Story of Locus Category:Locus I-IV Category:Locus V-VIII Category:Blood Huntsman Category:The Fall of Vanduil Category:Dominus Category:Renagon Category:Unsilar Category:Character